ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Camping Trip
Previous episode: Lucy Wants New Furniture Next episode: Ricky's LIFE Story http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CaughtTrout.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/DuckTrees.jpg Plot After playing bridge with the girls, Lucy is worried about her and Ricky maybe growing apart from one another. She wants them to be as close as ever, so she starts sticking to Ricky like glue. She wants to read the sports page with him and even go on the camping trip he's planning for the summer. Ricky doesn't want Lucy on the summer camping trip, so he pretends that he wants to take her on a practice camping trip just the two of them. He plans to make the practice trip highlight the rigors of camping so Lucy won't want to ever go again. But Lucy finds out his plan from Ethel, and she is indignant that Ricky doesn't like them spending so much time together and thinking they're like "the Bobbsey twins." She schemes to smoke Ricky at his own game and show what a success she can be at camping. With Ethel's help, Lucy turns out to be quite the camper. She "catches" a whole slew of trout (fish Ethel bought at a store), while Ricky doesn't get a single bite. She "races" him back to camp (Ethel drives her back to the campsite), and she's back so early that she uses all of the water to wash her hair. And she's such a good shot that she "hits" the target (Ethel ringing a bell) every time. But the jig is up when Lucy says she sees a duck in the air to shoot. Ricky says that there aren't any ducks in the area, but sure enough, Lucy "shoots" at one, and Ethel throws down a skinned duck ready for eating. Lucy spills everything, saying how she knows that Ricky didn't want her on the trip in the first place. They end up agreeing that not every activity is meant to be spent together, and camping's one of them. Trivia *The beginning scene was edited for syndication. It's shown in full on the DVD. The part with Carolyn saying, "Play it while you're still young," is the part that was removed. *Vivian Vance was supposed to say, "How'd you know I'd play hearts?" which is what Lucy was signaling to her. But the original script said "diamonds" instead of "hearts," and Lucy pointed at her wedding ring. During filming, Vivian accidentally said "diamonds," so she dubbed in "hearts" after filming. You can see her mouth moving to say "diamonds" in the scene. *Lucy thinks the abbreviation for "technical knock-out," or TKO, is pronounced "tuh-koh." *We learn that Fred has at least one brother, who plans to go on the summer camping trip with Ricky and Fred. *The fourth bridge player with Carolyn, Lucy, and Ethel is named Sally. *The part about sportswriter Grantland Rice is not in the syndicated version. When Ricky says that Lucy's surely heard of Grantland Rice, she says, "I've heard of it, but I've never tasted it." *Ethel has a station wagon up at camp, so this is how she was able to take Lucy around everywhere. Although this is must be a fluke since we learn later in the series that Ethel doesn't know how to drive when the group is planning their trip to Hollywood. *In season 4, this episode was rerun with a new flashback intro that dealt with the then-current storyline of the Ricardos and Mertzes preparing for their trip to Hollywood. (Fred still is moping about losing the money from the old car, so this rerun must have taken place after episode #108.) Ricky says that Lucy's coming to Hollywood with him because he wants her there. He says that he always wants his "luscious redhead" by his side. Lucy says that she can think of a time when Ricky "felt differently," when he DIDN'T want her around. This leads in to the flashback of the camping trip they took together. *Ethel told Fred she was away visiting her mother. Either her parents are divorced and her mother is living nearby or Ethel went all the way to New Mexico. Her parents are probably divorced since a trip to New Mexico would be quite expensive, and Fred would not have paid. Quotes *Sally: Oh, come now, Lucy. Every marriage reaches a point where the honeymoon's over. Ethel: Yeah, our honeymoon was over on our honeymoon! *Lucy: Just pick a topic discuss. Ricky: Okay. Uh, what do you think of the new tax law? Lucy: Pick another topic... *Lucy: (reading sports page) "Williams bags Crown by tuh-kow in 8th." Ricky: "Tuh-koh"? Lucy: Yeah, tuh-koh. T-K-O. How else would you pronounce it? Ricky: That's how you pronounce it- TKO. It means "technical knock-out." *Lucy: Well! How long has THIS been going on?! Ricky: What? Lucy: They're racing little girls at Churchill Downs! Ricky: Huh? Lucy: It says right here, see? "First race won by THREE-year-old maiden." Ricky: Well, I wouldn't worry about that little girl if I were you. She's a strong as a horse! *Ricky: I've been reading the sports paage for years, and I've never found any of that stuff in there before! *Fred: If Lucy's goin' the summer camping trip, Ethel will want to go, and I could be miserable at home! *Ricky: (about Lucy being clingy) It's like having a piece of gum stuck to your shoe, you know? Fred: Well, you'd better try and scrape her off before it's time to go on the camping trip... *Lucy: (in camping outfit) Well, do I look like I stepped out of Field & Stream? Ethel: You look more like you fell in. *Lucy: (about bad fishing spot) Oh, I don't know. It looks pretty fishy up there to me! *Ethel: Throw bag of trout to you? Lucy: I wanna be able to tell Ricky I caught 'em! *Ricky: And because you're a woman, I'll give you a head start the race back to camp. Lucy: Well, because I'm a woman, I'll take it! *Ricky: (about duck Lucy just "shot") You know, that's pretty good shootin'. Not only did you kill the duck, but you knocked his feathers off and you cleaned it, too!﻿ ﻿